Thomas and Friends Season 1 Redubbed
by wyatt1993
Summary: What if Thomas and Friends were dubbed in 2001 with Alec Baldwin.
1. Chapter 1

Thomas - Ted Lewis  
Edward - Robert Axelrod  
Henry - Michael Lindsay  
Gordon - Kirk Thornton  
James - Tony Oliver  
Percy - Brianne Siddall  
Toby - Mona Marshall  
Annie - Michelle Ruff  
Clarabel - Rebecca Forstadt  
Henrietta - Lia Sargent  
Sir Topham Hatt - William Frederick Knight  
Bertie - Spike Spencer  
Terence - Robert Martin Klein  
Troublesome Trucks - Derek Stephen Prince


	2. Chapter 2

**Thomas and Gordon**

 **U.S. airdate - 9/15/2001**

* * *

Thomas is a tank engine who lives at the big station on the Island of Sodor.  
Thomas: Hi! I'm Thomas. Nice to meet ya.

He's a cheeky little engine with six small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, a short stumpy boiler, and a short stumpy dome.

Thomas: Good morning, Henry.  
Henry: Good morning, Thomas.

He's a fussy little engine too. Always pulling coaches about ready for the big engines can take on long journeys. And when trains come in, he pulls the empty coaches away so that the big engines can go on rest. Thomas thinks no engine works has hard as he does. He loves playing tricks on them, including Gordon the biggest and proudest engine of all. Thomas like whistling rudely at him.  
Gordon: What the-?  
Thomas: Wake up, lazybones. Why don't you work hard like me?  
Gordon: Thomas!  
One day after pulling the big express, Gordon had arrived back on the sidings very tired. He was just going to sleep when Thomas came up in his cheeky way.  
Thomas: Wake up, lazybones. Do some hard work for a change. You can't catch me!  
And off he ran laughing.  
Instead of going to sleep again, Gordon thought how he can back at Thomas. One morning, Thomas wouldn't wake up. His driver and fireman couldn't make him start. His fire went out and there was not enough steam. It was nearly time for the express. People are waiting, but the coaches weren't ready. At last, Thomas started.  
Thomas: Oh dear, oh dear!  
He fussed into the station at Knapford where Gordon was waiting.  
Gordon: Hurry up, you!  
Thomas: Hurry yourself.  
Gordon began making his plan.

Gordon: Yes. I will.  
And Almost before the coaches had stopped moving, Gordon reversed quickly and was coupled to the train.  
Gordon: Get in quickly, please!  
Thomas usually pushed behind the big trains to help them start, but he was always uncoupled first.  
Thomas: Hey! What's going on here Gordon? Where're we going?  
This time, Gordon start so quickly they forgot to uncouple Thomas. Gordon's chance had come.  
Gordon: Come on, come on!  
The train went faster and faster. Too fast for Thomas, he wanted to stop, but he couldn't.  
Thomas: Peep peep! Stop, stop!  
Gordon: Hurry, hurry, hurry!  
Coaches: You can't get away, you can't get away!  
Poor Thomas was going faster than he had ever gone before. He was out of breath and his wheels hurt him, but he had to go on.  
Thomas: I shall never be the same again. My wheels will be quite worn out.

(Gordon continues to speed ahead)  
At last, they stopped at the station in Wellsworth. Thomas was uncoupled and he felt very silly and exhausted. Next he went on to the turntable thinking of everyone laughing at him.  
(Thomas is on the turntable as it turns around)  
And then he ran on to a siding out of the way.

Gordon: Well, little Thomas. Now you know what hard work means, don't you?

Poor Thomas couldn't answer. He had no breath. He just puffed slowly away to rest and had a long long drink.  
He went home very slowly. And was careful afterwards never to be cheeky to Gordon again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward and Gordon**

 **U.S. airdate - 9/15/2001**

* * *

One day, Edward was in the sheds at Tidmouth where he lived with the other engines. They were all bigger than Edward and boasted about it.

Gordon: _(to Edward)_ The driver won't choose you again. He wants strong engines like us!

But the driver and fireman felt sorry for Edward

Edward's Driver: Would you like to come out todaY?

Edward: Oh yes, please.

So they lit his fire, made lots of steam and Edward puff away. The other engines were very cross of being left behind.

Edward worked hard all day. The coaches thought he was very kind and the driver was very pleased.

That night, Edward told the other engines.

Edward: I'm going out again tomorrow. What do you think at that?

But he didn't hear what they thought, for he was so tired and happy that he fell asleep at once. Next morning, Edward woke up to find nothing had change. Gordon was still boasting.

Gordon: You watch me, little Edward, as I rush through with the express. That will be a splendid sight for you. Goodbye, little Edward. Look out for me this afternoon.

Edward went off to do some shunting. Edwards like shunting. It was fun playing with freight cars. He would come out quietly and gave them a push. Then he would stop and the silly trucks would go bump into each other.

Trucks: _[after Edward bumps them]_ OOH! Whatever is happening?!

Edward played till there were no more trucks. Then he stopped to rest. Presently, he heard a whistle. Gordon was very cross. Instead of nice shining coaches, he was pulling a lot of very dirty trucks.

Gordon: A goods train, a goods train, a goods train, The shame of it. The shame of it. Oh, the shame of it.

Edward laughed and went to find some more trucks. Then there was trouble.

Porter:(talks to Edward's driver) Gordon can't get up the hill, Will you take Edward and push him, please?

(Edward chuffs to find Gordon)

They found Gordon halfway up and very cross. His driver and and fireman were talking to him severely

Gordon's Driver: You're not trying.

Gordon: I can't do it! The noisy freight cars hold an engine back so!

Edward's driver came up.

Edward's Driver: We've come to push.

Gordon: No use at all!

Edward's Driver: You wait and see.

They brought the train back to the bottom of the hill.

(Edward buffers up to Gordon's Brake Van)

Edward: I'm ready.

Gordon: No good.

They pulled and pushed as hard as they could.

Gordon: I can't do it, I can't do it, I can't do it!

Edward: I will do it, I will do it, I will do it!

Edward pushed and puffed and puffed and pushed as hard as ever he could. And almost before he realized it, Gordon found himself at the top of the hill.

Gordon: I've done it, I've done it, I've done it!

He forgot all about kind Edward and didn't say thank you. Edward was left out of breath and far behind, but he was happy because he had been so helpful. At the next station, he found that the driver and fireman were very pleased with him. The fireman gave him a nice long drink and the driver said...

Driver: I'll get out my paint tomorrow, and give you your beautiful coat of blue with red stripes, then you'll be the smartest engine in the shed.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Sad Story of Henry (Part 1)**

 **U.S. airdate -** **9/22/2001**

* * *

Once, an engine attached to a train was afraid of a few drops of rain. It went into a tunnel and squeaked through its funnel and wouldn't come out again.

Henry's Driver: What are you doing, Henry?

The Engine's name is Henry. His driver and firemen argued with him, but he would not move.

Henry: The rain will spoil my lovely green paint with red stripes.

( _The guard's whistle blowing_ )

The guard blew his whistle till he had no more breath, and waved his flags until his arms ached. But Henry still stayed in the tunnel and blew steam at him.

Henry: l'm not going to spoil my lovely green paint and red stripes for you.

Then, along came Sir Topham Hatt, the man of charge of all the engines on the Island of Sodor.

Sir Topham Hatt: We will pull you out.

But Henry only blew steam at him. Everyone pulled except Sir Topham Hatt.

Sir Topham Hatt: Because... ( _clears his throat_ ) ...my doctor has forbidden me to pull.

But still, Henry stayed in the tunnel. Then, they tried pushing from the other end. Sir Topham Hatt said...

Sir Topham Hatt: 1, 2, 3, push!

...but he didn't help.

Sir Topham Hatt: ( _clears his throat again_ ) My doctor has forbidden me to push.

They pushed, and pushed, and pushed, but still, Henry stayed in the tunnel. At last, Thomas came along. The conductor waved his red flag and stopped him. Everyone argued with Henry.

Everyone: Look, it has stopped raining.

Henry: Yes, but it will began again soon. And what will become with green paint with red stripes then?

( _Thomas arrives at that moment_ )

Thomas pushed and puffed and pushed as hard as ever he could.

( _Creaking and squeaking Thomas attempts to push_ )

But still Henry stayed in the tunnel.

( _Thomas continues to push but fails_ )

Eventually, even Sir Topham Hatt gave up.

Sir Topham Hatt: We shall take away your rails... and leave you there for always and always and always, until you're ready to come out of the tunnel.

They took up the old rails, and built a wall in front of him, so that Henry couldn't get out of the tunnel anymore.

( _Everyone locks Henry in the tunnel with bricks_ )

All he could do was watch the trains rushing through the other tunnel.

He was very sad, because he thought no one would see his lovely green paint and red stripes again. As time went on, Edward and Gordon would often pass by. Edward would say...

Edward: Peep, peep! Hello!

Henry: Umm, Edward?

And Gordon would say...

Gordon: Boop, boop, boop! Serves you right!

Poor Henry had no steam to answer. His fire had gone out. Soot and dirt from the tunnel had spoilt his lovely green paint with red stripes anyway. He wondered if he would ever be allowed to pull trains again? And How long do you think Henry would stay in the tunnel before he overcomes his fear of the rain, but then decides to journey out again? But l think he deserved his punishment, don't you?


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward, Gordon & Henry (Part 2)**

 **U.S. airdate -** **9/22/2001**

* * *

Gordon always pull the big express. He was proud of being the only engine strong enough to do so. It was full of important people like Sir Topham Hatt and Gordon will see how fast he can go.

Gordon: Hurry, hurry, hurry!

Coaches: Trickety-trock, trickety-trock, tricktey-trock!

In a minute, Gordon will see the tunnel where Henry stood bricked up and lonely.

Henry: Oh, dear. Why did I worried about rain spoiling my lovely coat of paint? Will Sir Topham Hatt ever forgive me and let me out again?

Gordon: I'm going to boop boop at Henry.

He was almost there when... (Wheesh!) And there was proud Gordon going slower and slower in a cloud of steam. His driver stopped the train.

Gordon: What has happen to me? I feel so weak.

Gordon's Driver: You burst your safety valves, Gordon. You can't pull the train anymore.

Gordon: Oh dear. We were going so nicely too.

(Heny laughes.)

Gordon: And look, there's Henry laughing at me.

Everyone came to see Gordon.

Sir Topham Hatt: Hmph! I never liked these big engines – always going wrong. Send for another engine at once.

While the guard went to find one, they uncoupled Gordon, who had enough puff to slink on the siding out of the way.

Edward was the only engine left at Knapford Station.

Edward: I'll come and try.

Gordon: Hmph. That's no use. Edward can't push the train.

Edward puffed and pushed and pushed and puffed, but he couldn't move the heavy coaches.

Gordon: I told you so. Why not let Henry try?

Sir Topham Hatt: Yes. I will. Will you help pull this train, Henry?

Henry: Oh yes.

When Henry had got up steam, he puffed out. He was dirty and covered with cobwebs.

Henry: Ooh, I'm stiffed, I'm stiffed.

Sir Topham Hatt: Have a run to ease your joints and find a turntable.

When Henry came back, he felt much better. Then they coupled him up.

Edward: Peep peep. I'm ready.

Henry: Peep peep peep. So am I. Pull hard, we'll do it! Pull hard, we'll do it!

They puffed together.

Edward: See you later, Gordon!

Edward and Henry: We've done it together! We've done it together!

Coaches: You've done it hurray! You've done it hurray!

Everyone was excited. Sir Topham Hatt leaned out on the window to wave at Edward and Henry. But the train was going so fast, that his hat blew off into a field where a goat ate it for tea.

Sir Topham Hatt: My hat!

They never stopped til they came to the Wellsworth station at the end of the line. The passengers all said thank you, and Sir Topham Hatt promised Henry a new coat of paint. One their way home, Edward and Henry helped Gordon back to the shed. All three engines are now great friend. Henry doesn't mind the rain now. He knows that the best way to keep his paint nicely not to run into tunnels, but to ask his driver to rub him down when the day's work was over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thomas' Train**

 **U.S. airdate - 9/29/2001**

* * *

Thomas the Tank Engine was grumbling to the other engines.

Thomas: I spent my time pulling coaches about ready for you to take out on journeys.

(Edwards and Henry laughed)

Thomas: Why can't I pull passenger trains too?

Gordon: You're too impatient. You'd be sure to leave something behind.

Thomas: Rubbish! I'll show you.

One night, he and Henry were alone. Henry was ill. The men worked hard, but he didn't get better. He felt just as bad next morning. Henry usually pull the first train and Thomas had to get his coaches ready.

Thomas: If Henry is ill, perhaps I shall pull his train.

Thomas ran off to find the coaches.

Thomas: Come along, come along.

Coaches: There's plenty of time, there's plenty of time!

Thomas took them to the platform at Knapford Station and wanted to run round at once. But his driver wouldn't let him.

Driver: Don't be impatient, Thomas.

Thomas waited and waited. The people got in, the guard and stationmaster walked up and down, the porter banged the doors and still Henry didn't come. Thomas got more and more excited. Sir Topham Hatt came to see what was the matter, and the guard and stationmaster told him about Henry.

Sir Topham Hatt: Find another engine.

Both: There's only Thomas.

Sir Topham Hatt: You'll have to do it then, Thomas. Be quick now.

So Thomas ran round to the front and back down on the coaches ready to start.

Driver: Don't be impatient. Wait till everything was ready.

But Thomas was too excited to listen. What happened then, no one knows. Perhaps they forgot to couple Thomas to the train, or perhaps the Driver pulled the leather by mistake. Anyhow, Thomas started without his coaches. As the pass the signal tower, men waved and shouted, but he didn't stop.

Thomas: They're waving because I'm such a splendid engine.

He thought importantly.

Thomas: Henry says it's hard to pull trains, but I think it's easy. Hurry, hurry, hurry!

He puffed, pretending to be like Gordon.

Thomas: People had never seen me pulling a train before. It's nice of them to wave. Peep peep! Thank you.

Then he came to a signal at danger.

Thomas: Bother! I must stop, and I was going so nicely too. What a nuisance signals are.

He blew an angry "Peep peep!" on his whistle. The signalman ran up.

Signalman: Hello, Thomas. What are you doing here?

Thomas: I'm pulling the train. Can't you see?

Signalman: Where are your coaches then?

Thomas looked back.

Thomas: Why, bless me, If we hadn't leave them behind!

Signalman: Yes. You better go quickly and fetch them.

Poor Thomas was so sad he nearly cried.

Driver: Cheer up. Let's go back quickly and try again.

(Thomas reverses back to the big station)

At the station, all the passengers were talking at once. They were telling Sir Topham Hatt what a bad railway it was. But when Thomas came back, they saw how sad he was and couldn't be cross. He was coupled to the train, and this time he really pulled it.

(Thomas pulls the coaches away with ease at all)

But for a long time afterwards the other engines laughed at Thomas and said...

Henry: Look! There's Thomas, who wanted to pull the train...

James: ...but forgot about the coaches.

Thomas: Don't ask me, I've learned my lesson.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thomas & The Trucks**

 **U.S. airdate - 9/29/2001**

* * *

Thomas the Tank Engine wouldn't stop being a nuisance. Night after night, he kept the other engines awake.

The other engines didn't take much notice, for Thomas was a little engine with a long tongue.

(Edwards puffs into the shed)

But one night, Edward came to the shed. He was a kind little engine, and felt sorry for Thomas.

Edward: I've got some freight cars to take home tomorrow. If you take them instead of me, I'll push coaches in the yard.

Thomas: Thank you; that will be nice.

Next morning, Edward and Thomas asked their drivers, and when they said "yes", Thomas ran off happily to find freight cars.

(Thomas Puffs away)

Now the freight cars, or troublesome trucks are silly and noisy. They talk a lot and don't attend to what they are doing. They don't listen to their engine, and when he stops, they bump into each other screaming. And I'm sorry to say they play tricks on an engine who is not used to them. Edward knew all about trucks. He warned Thomas to be careful, but Thomas was too excited to listen.

The shunter fastened the coupling, and when the signal dropped, Thomas was ready.

*guard's whistle*

*Thomas' whistle*

But the trucks weren't ready.

Trucks: Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Wait, Thomas, wait!

Thomas: Come on, come on!

Trucks: All right, don't fuss! All right, don't fuss!

Thomas began going faster and faster.

Thomas: Whee!

He whistled, as he rush through Henry's tunnel.

Thomas: Hurry, hurry.

He was feeling very proud of himself. But the trucks grew crosser and crosser. At last Thomas slowed down as he came to Gordon's Hill.

(Thomas is at the top of Gordon's Hill, but is all exhausted)

Thomas' Driver: Steady, now, steady.

Thomas: We're stopping, we're stopping!

Trucks: No! No! No! No! Go on! Go on!

Before the driver could stop them they had pushed Thomas down the hill and were rattling and laughing behind them. Poor Thomas tried hard to stop them from making him go too fast.

Thomas: Stop pushing, stop pushing!

Trucks: Go on! Go on! *they giggle in a silly way*

Thomas: There's Maron station! Oh dear, what shall I do?

They rattled straight through and swerved into the goods yard. Thomas shut his eyes.

Thomas: I must stop!

(Thomas comes to a halt)

When he opened his eyes, he saw he had stopped just in front of the buffers. There watching him was Sir Topham Hatt.

Sir Topham Hatt: What are you doing here, Thomas?

Thomas: I brought Edward's freight cars.

Sir Topham Hatt: Why did you come so fast?

Thomas: I didn't mean to. I was pushed.

Sir Topham Hatt: You've got a lot to learn about trucks, little Thomas. They are silly things and must be kept in their place. After pushing them about here for a few weeks you'll know almost as much about them as Edward. Then you'll be a really useful engine.

(Thomas reverses into the same station as we end the episode)


	8. Chapter 8

**Thomas and the Breakdown Train**

 **U.S. airdate - 9/29/2001**

* * *

Every day, Sir Topham Hatt came to the station to catch his train.

Sir Topham Hatt: Hello.

He always said to Thomas.

Sir Topham Hatt: Remember, don't be impatient, Thomas. You can never be as strong and fast as Gordon, but you _can_ be a really useful engine. Don't let the silly trucks tease you.

(Thomas' whistle toots)

There were lots of freight cars and Thomas worked very hard pushing and pulling them into place. There was also a small coach and two strange things his driver called cranes.

Thomas' Driver: That's the breakdown train.

Thomas' Driver: The cranes are for lifting heavy things like engines and coaches and freight cars.

One day, Thomas was in the yard. Suddenly he heard an engine whistling.

James: *in panic* Help! Help!

A freight train came rushing through much too fast. The engine was James and he was frightened. His brake blocks were on fire.

James: They're pushing me, they're pushing me.

Trucks: On! On!

James: Help! Help!

Poor James disappeared.

Thomas: I'd like to teach those trucks a lesson!

*bell rings*

Soon came the alarm.

Signalman: James is off the line. The breakdown train quickly.

Thomas was coupled on and off they went. Thomas worked his hardest.

Thomas: Hurry, hurry, hurry!

He wasn't pretending to be like Gordon. He really meant it.

Thomas: Bother those trucks and their tricks! I hope poor James isn't hurt!

James' driver and fireman were feeling him all over to see if he was hurt.

(Cows mooing)

James' driver: Never mind, James. It wasn't your fault; it was those wooden brakes they gave you.

James' fireman: We always said they were no good.

Thomas pushed the breakdown train alongside, and then he pulled the unhurt trucks out of the way.

Trucks: *groaning* Oh dear! Oh dear!

Thomas: *crossly* Serves you right! Serves you right!

He was hard at work puffing backwards and forwards all the afternoon.

Thomas: This will teach you a lesson! This will teach you a lesson!

Trucks: *sad, groany, creaky* Yes it will! Yes it will!

They left the broken trucks and mended the line, and then with two cranes they put James back on the rails.

(The cranes lift James away from the field. A surprised Thomas watches as James is put back to the rails)

He tried to move, but he couldn't so Thomas helped him back to the shed. Sir Topham Hatt was waiting anxiously for them.

Sir Topham Hatt: Well, Thomas. I heard all about it and I'm very pleased with you. You're a really useful engine. James shall have some proper brakes and a new coat of paint and you shall have a branch line all to yourself.

Thomas: Oh thank you sir.

Now Thomas is as happy as can be. He has a branch line and two coaches called Annie and Clarabel. He puffs proudly backwards and forwards with them all day. He is never lonely. Edward and Henry stop quite often and tell him the news. Gordon is always in a hurry but never forgets to say...

Gordon: Boop Boop.

And Thomas always whistles...

Thomas: Peep Peep.

In return.

(Thomas' whistle toots)


End file.
